


A Very Sastiel Christmas

by blackeyedqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedqueen/pseuds/blackeyedqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam (tries to) help a pouty Cas wrap Christmas presents, which are exchanged the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Sastiel Christmas

Sam’s sitting indian-style on the floor, rolls of wrapping paper, scotch tape, and a butter knife at his disposal. Also within arm’s reach is his small stack of gifts to be wrapped; Dean’s porno magazine and the first Game of Thrones book, a couple of paper backs for Kevin and a CD of some classical music Sam thought he might like, and a bottle of wine for Jody. But picking out Cas’s present was harder. He wasn’t quite sure what to get the ex-angel. Sam had finally settled on a cook book (because for some reason Cas was really into learning how to cook different things, and especially into making desserts) and a small glass ornament of an angel that he could hang on their little tree. He was leery that it might hurt Cas’s feelings, given his current state. But Sam felt that Cas would always be his angel, mojo or not.

“Do you mind if I join you?” a deep gravelly voice says from the doorway. Sam looks up to see Cas in his red hoodie with an armful of assorted items, no doubt his Christmas presents to be wrapped.

Sam can’t help the small smile as he says, “of course not, come on. Sit.” He motions to an empty spot on the floor.

Cas plops down, spills his items onto the floor.

Sam hands Cas a roll and then grabs his own, unrolling a piece long enough for Dean’s book and magazine, folds the paper back and runs the knife through the crease, cutting it off.

Cas watches him intently, tries to mimic what he does. He does alright cutting the paper from the roll, but when he gets to actually wrapping, things turn sour. Cas tries to watch the neat folds Sam makes, tries to copy him, but he just can’t seem to get them to look as nice. The first present he wraps is a wrinkled mess.

Sam looks up at Cas’s finished product and lets out a small chuckle. Cas casts his eyes down, blushing a little. “I’ve never done this before,” he admits, shyly.

Of course he hasn’t, Sam reminds himself that this is probably the first gift-giving occasion Cas has ever participated in. Sam offers him a reassuring smile and says, “Well here, let me help you.”

Sam stands and goes over to slide himself behind Cas, pressing his torso against his back, wrapping his arms around him. “So you can see better,” Sam says. The redness in Cas’s cheeks rises and a small smile creeps its way along his lips.

“Alright, get it ready,” Sam tells him and Cas gets the next piece of paper ready and places the next item in the middle of it.

“Ok, now we’ll just take it nice and slow.” Sam folds the ends neatly up and over the gift. It’s a small stack of movies Sam doesn’t see all the titles of. Sam tapes the paper to back of the case, folds the other end up and over and tapes it to the paper it’s now resting on. He then makes the neat creases for the ends, folds them up and over and tapes them down.

It seems simple enough, so Cas pulls over the next item, a store bought pie in a container (Sam chuckles, I wonder who that’s for). This time he wraps his arms around Cas’s waist and lets him take over. Unfortunately, the pie is in a round container and the square items are easier to wrap than round ones, so it still comes out looking like a mess.

Sam presses his lips into Cas’s neck and says softly, “You’ll get the hang of it.”

Cas turns his pouty face towards Sam. “You make it look so easy.”

Sam chuckles again and gives Cas a quick kiss on his lips and tells him, “Hey, no one gets it the first time.”

Sam goes to make a grab for the next item, but Cas quickly bats his hand away.

“What? I just want to help you with the next one.”

“No,” Cas says, adamantly. “Not that one.”

“Wait, wh—” And then Sam realizes that must be his gift. His smile widens as he goes to make a grab for it again.

“Sam,” Cas whines and tries to push Sam away. “Please, Sam, not that one.”

Cas turns, batting those big blue puppy eyes right at him and how can Sam resist? “Fine, fine!” he says, and leans in for another quick kiss before going back over to his own spot. Cas quickly moves the item behind his back. It’s small enough to still be concealed that way.

Sam finishes before Cas, announces that he’s going bed and gives Cas’s shoulder a squeeze on his way past. The bed is colder and too big without his angel and it’s harder for him to sleep that way. He tosses and turns and doesn’t relax until the blanket is lifted up behind and Cas is slipping behind him and pressing his bare chest into Sam’s warm back and wiggling his arm under Sam’s, pulling himself in closer and nuzzling his face into Sam’s broad shoulders. Sam sighs out in relief, relaxes in Cas’s strong arms and drifts off into sleep.

***

The next morning Sam is on his stomach and Cas is draped over him like a human heating blanket, snoring softly into his neck. Sam wants to turn to see his face and his messy hair, or to even to move at all, but with Cas laying all over him, it isn’t gonna happen any time soon. So Sam closes his eyes again, breathes in deep and absorbs the heat radiating off of Cas’s sleeping body.

Sam is just about to drift off again when his door is thrown open. “Rise and shine, boys!” Dean exclaims from the doorway, wearing the Dead Man’s Robe and carrying two cups of coffee. Dean pads over and sets the cups on the night stand next to Sam’s head. “You get ten more minutes,” he says before turning to leave, eliciting a groan from the man laying across Sam’s back. One thing they had learned about Cas since he’d lost his grace was that he is not a morning person.

“Joined the land of living?” Sam teases him as he nudges him and rolls over onto his back, knowing Cas is no longer sleeping. Cas just grunts at him.

Something about a grumpy Cas in the morning brings a smile to Sam’s face and has him leaning in to give soft kisses up Cas’s chest, along his jaw, and on his lips.

“C’mon. Just exchange the presents. And then we’ll take a nap. Deal?”

Cas opens one eye and looks at Sam like he’s asking him to cut off a foot.

“Dean brought us coffee,” Sam tries, but Cas groans again. “I know you like how I make it better, but it’s not that bad and better than nothing,” Sam teases as he lightly runs his fingers up Cas’s arm.

“Needs more sugar,” Cas slurs out as Dean opens the door again to tell them their ten minutes is up in five minutes.

“Hey, I gave you extra sugar. You’re welcome. Now, drink up. I can’t wait to see the skin mag Sammy got me this year,” Dean says, wagging his eyebrows before walking out again.

Sam and Cas lay there for the remaining five minutes, Sam trailing his fingers across Cas’s skin while he hums softly in content with his eyes closed.

Dean comes in one last time, tells them that Kevin’s up and ready and they’re just waiting on them.

Once the door is closed again, Sam leans and presses his lips to Castiel’s, tongue just barely sliding in, and running his fingers through the man’s hair as he pulls away. He throws a shirt on and sweat pants, grabs his cup and goes out.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Dean says in his slightly-annoyed-Dean way.

“Don’t worry he’ll be out soon.” And Sam was certain he would be. Cas is like Sam in that he doesn’t find it comfortable to sleep in an empty bed.

And sure enough two minutes later, Cas is shuffling into the room, sipping at his cup of coffee. He’s all grumpy-faced, with messy hair and Sam’s oversized sweatshirt, and Sam can’t help but smile at his anti-morning angel drowning in his clothes.

There’s a small pile of gifts under the tiny tree; Dean wrapped his in newspaper, Kevin wrapped his in silver paper, Sam’s in red paper with snowflakes, and Cas’s in blue. Cas’s were also the sloppiest under the table, but that’s alright because they were only going to be wrapped for about five more minutes anyway.

The gifts were exchanged and everyone was pleased with their books, magazines, CD’s and movies.

“Oh, we are so putting this in right now,” Dean says holding up the new Star Trek movie on DVD and heading into Sam and Cas’s room as it was the one with a TV, Kevin following him.

The only gifts left to exchange were Sam and Cas’s.

Sam holds his gift from Castiel in his hand; it’s small and lumpy and was probably a bitch for Cas to wrap and he almost feels bad that he’s about to tear the paper away.

Cas is waiting for him, looking at him expectantly. Sam tells him the wrapping is great before he tears at it and Cas blushes and says thank you.

Sam gets the paper off in one tear to reveal the small gift. It’s an angel carved of wood, a little crude, but beautiful nonetheless. There’s a small loop in the head and some gold string tied in a loop through it. It’s an angel ornament.

Sam holds the angel in his hands, speechless. “Cas…” is all he can manage.

“It’s not very great, I know…I-I made it. I just… I wanted to make you something. And this seemed like it would be the right thing…” Cas is really red in the face now, looking down, probably thinking Sam doesn’t like it.

Sam takes Castiel’s face in his hands and leans in to kiss him deeply. “Cas,” he says when he pulls away, “I love it. I love it so much.”

Cas laughs in relief. “Do you really? It took me a long time to think of it… I thought an angel was a good idea. Because you’ve always had faith. Especially faith in me. And I never told you how much that means to me…”

Sam leans in to kiss him again, eyes misting. “Cas, it’s beautiful,” he whispers, blinking back the moisture in his eyes.

Quickly, he hands his gift over to Cas. “Ok, you’re turn,” he smiles, more confident in his choice than he was the night before.

Cas opens the cook book first. “Are you trying to say my cooking’s bad?” Cas questions.

“No, I’m saying I’m tired of having to answer all your questions about it all the time,” Sam teases back at him.

Then Cas gets to the smaller one. Like the gift he gave Sam, he’s able to get the paper off in one tear.

Cas holds the small glass angel ornament in his hands, gasps when he lays his eyes on it.

“I know it’s not homemade like the one you gave me. But it made me think of you when I saw it. I know you don’t have your grace, but you’re still an angel to me,” Sam explains to him, placing his hands on Cas’s hips under the sweatshirt, rubbing his thumbs on the bones jutting out.

Now it’s Cas who turns watery eyes up at Sam, speechless. “Oh, Sam,” he finally manages as a tear leaks down his cheek. “I love it.”

Sam beams at him, brings his hands to his angel’s faces and thumbs his tears away. “Don’t cry about it then!” he teases, getting a smile out the face in his hands. Sam leans in to kiss him again, soft and slow, before they hang their angels together on the tree.


End file.
